lovecommitteefandomcom-20200215-history
Sota Mochizuki
Sota Mochizuki (望月蒼太 Mochizuki Souta) is a primary character in the Confession Executive Committee ~Love Series~, and the focus of Yakimochi no Kotae. Songs Main Focus * Yakimochi no Kotae * Boku ga Namae wo Yobu Hi Ensemble * Tokyo Summer Session * Tokyo Winter Session Cameo * Inokori Sensei * Kokuhaku Rival Sengen * Kore Seishun Understand * Senpai. Appearance Souta is about medium height for a boy, with brown hair and large brown eyes. He wears the Sakuragaoka uniform with a yellow cardigan underneath. In the summer, he keeps his tie while switching to a white sleeved short sleeved shirt tucked into his pants. Personality and Actions Souta is a decent enough kid, though tends to be introspective. Despite being a nice kid, his main insecurity is this possessiveness. He obviously wants the object of his affections to be happy, but he wants to keep her to himself and imagines scenarios where she's either saddened, heartbroken, or made unhappy by somebody else. It heavily comes into conflict with his low self-esteem; despite thinking that he wants her for his own, he doesn't think he's even worthy of a shot with her considering all of the mean and negative thoughts he has on a daily basis. Relationships Akari Hayasaka A member of the Year 3 friend group, and Souta's high school crush, nicknamed "Akarin" internally. He falls in love with her at first sight during the first day of school, and has been smitten with her since. However, his affection for her is usually seen from afar; he never thinks to approach her for the first two years of high school because of his own emotional hangups. After much pushing from his peers, he finally works up the nerve to confess to her in his third year, but is turned down. They eventually gain a mutual attraction for one another during "Tokyo Summer Session", and Akari seems to place a name on her feelings for Souta by "The Day When I Called Your Name"/"The Day When I Knew Love". His feelings for Akari come from a huge sense of insecurity. He doesn't think he's worthy of approaching or talking to her, and props her up as a girl akin to a "movie heroine" or an angel. Envious thoughts often pop up from time to time, showing that he's possessive of her internally. Koyuki Ayase A boy he knew in middle school. They didn't talk much, but they were friends with each other. Their friendship upgrades in high school, where they now call each other by nicknames. Natsuki Enomoto A Childhood Friend. Yuu Setoguchi A Childhood friend. Attends Film Club with him. Haruki Serizawa A childhood friend. Attends Film Club with him. Miou Aida A high school friend. Saku Akechi Japanese teacher. oversees the Film Club. Also gives Souta advice and tells him to go forth and do the things he wants to do. Gallery Initial Souta.png|Profile circa Kokuhaku no Oto Trivia *He doesn't have a preferred type of movie, and watches all genres. He does tend to watch a lot of romantic movies as well. *He has a couple of nicknames for his friends circle; he calls Akari "Akarin" and Koyuki "Yuuki". In turn, he's referred to as "Mochita" by Natsuki, and "Mocchi" by Koyuki. Category:Boys Category:Class 3-2